<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M.I.A by kassandra_divina_trevelyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763394">M.I.A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan'>kassandra_divina_trevelyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turning the Page [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, The avengers don't know, smut ahoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never finds Tony's penchant for parties enjoyable. But when Helena enters the room wearing a dress that screams sin and flashes him bedroom eyes from across the room, Steve had never been more eager to leave a party in his life. </p><p>*PART OF THE SOLSTICE UNIVERSE* *FEATURES ORIGINAL CHARACTER*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turning the Page [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M.I.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Steve knew about Tony Stark, it would be that he loved to throw a party. Tony’s penchant for hosting parties hardly stopped when he revealed himself to be Iron Man and it certainly wouldn’t quit when he filled a compound full of super-powered individuals either. So there Steve was, talking in a small group with Maria Hill, Sam, and Rhodey, passing the time. He did enjoy some parties, but sometimes they felt more for show than anything else when it came to Tony. The four were discussing past missions and adventures with Sam describing the moment that he and Steve first met and Steve half listening. He didn’t mean to tune Sam out or be rude, but his mind was insistent on lingering elsewhere. </p><p>He glanced across the room and that’s when he saw her enter the room—swiftly knocking the breath from his lungs. Helena, self-consciously grasping a clutch in front of the short hemline of her pinkish dress, walked into the room with graceful strides. Her eyes quickly darted over the crowd and she chewed on her lip until her eyes settled on him and lit up like a Christmas tree. Her lips tugged at a smile and intended to make her way to him when Tony sidled over to her and swept her up in conversation. Steve frowned, knowing Helena was the type too nice to say no when it came to the other Avengers and small favors.</p><p>“… and this dude drove me absolutely insane with his ‘on your lefts.’ I think I wanted to strangle him, but he was a nice enough dude to make me let it slide. And look at us now, a crime-fighting duo. Isn’t that right, Steve?” Steve considered walking to her when he heard his name mentioned by Sam and forced himself to snap back into the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Steve replied, not even knowing what Sam asked him, but that appeared a satisfactory answer for the group. Steve snuck another glance at Helena’s way, and this time, she was staring back. Their eyes connected and Steve watched her try to excuse herself from the conversation, only to be pulled into a separate one. </p><p>This continued for nearly an hour. Steve and Helena would try to break from their conversations and reach each other but would be sidetracked by some new distraction. In the meanwhile, their game of eye tag turned into something much more risqué by the way they mentally undressed each other—their frustration trying to channel itself into different ways, not necessarily more productive with how antsy they became to reach each other. Each time they would make eye contact, Helena’s eyes shone with longing and something else when she would survey Steve with a flick up and down. She would bite on the inside of her cheek and meet his eyes, beckoning him to reach her. </p><p>Seemingly aggravated by the thwarting forces keeping him and Helena separated from each other, Steve lounged at the bar and sullenly ordered a drink to occupy his time and clear his head. He needed to regroup before he lost his cool over a minor inconvenience that felt bigger than it likely was. He nodded to Natasha, acting as the momentary bartender, and she nodded back. Steve sipped at his drink and savored it for the flavor since, otherwise, alcohol had little use to him. Getting drunk was an impossible task, so he better enjoy what he was drinking.<br/>  <br/>Helena, sensing her chance to reach her boyfriend for the first time that evening, claimed to be interested in getting herself and drink and made a beeline toward the bar. It wasn’t a lie in the slightest; she was planning to grab that tall, blond, handsome drink of water waiting for her at the bar. Her eyes fixated on Steve in his dark blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled past his elbows and the fabric straining ever so slightly against his muscular fit. He wore some dark jeans to complement the shirt, but it clearly complimented more than just the color scheme. She reached the bar without further interruption and tapped on his shoulder, inviting him to turn around. Steve glanced over his shoulder and quickly spun his chair to face Helena, a smile on his face. That smile dropped into a look of shock when Steve got a closer look at Helena. The dress she wore clung to the curves of her body like a second skin. The shortness of the skirt flatteringly emphasized her long, toned legs, and the rosy gold matched the soft pink of her cheeks. </p><p>“Hi,” Helena greeted softly and she observed the awe written all over Steve’s face and his eyes never leaving her. She dropped the clutch from covering her mostly exposed thighs as she felt comfortable enough in Steve’s presence to bare a little skin. Strangers would leer and gawk while Steve’s eyes on her made her feel like a million bucks. </p><p>“Hey,” Steve reached for her hand and kissed the back of it as Helena accepted the seat beside him, crossing her legs at the ankle daintily. Helena smiled at the gesture, feeling her heart skip a beat. Yeah, they were dating, but those little butterflies never stopped coming and Helena hoped to the gods above that they never did. Steve sighed out, “God, you are so gorgeous.” </p><p>“You know exactly what to say to make a girl’s night.” Helena giggled softly behind her hand and she glowed with laughter, a sight Steve never grew tired of. <br/>“How are you enjoying the party?” Steve questioned, swirling around the contents of his glass while still holding onto Helena’s hand. He brought the glass to his lips and sipped at his drink, frowning slightly when he heard a discontented sight leave Helena’s lips. He sympathized with her on that front, no questions.  </p><p>“Not my cup of tea, to be honest. But if it means getting to see you like this? Then, I can manage.” Helena innocently remarked, but the way she looked at him screamed anything but. Helena, gentle and friendly, rarely showed off her bolder side to anyone besides Steve. She had her moments where she ventured out of her shell and no matter how many times it did happen, Steve never ceased to be surprised. </p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Steve chuckled deeply and leaned forward, bringing his and Helena’s faces quite close together and making her stifle a laugh. The two, absorbed in each other, missed how the people around them—avengers and guests—glanced at the star-spangled super-soldier and the demigoddess warrior flirting unabashedly. The other Avengers hardly seemed shocked by the sight. Helena and Steve, that was no secret. Those two were the definition of stupid in love by the way the others saw them—sporting goofy grins and dazed hearts in their eyes when around each other. Their gestures of romance were witnessed by all inhabitants of the tower with no shame on Helena or Steve’s parts, so long as they kept the PG image up. Steve overheard the crude jokes teasingly made at their expense, usually by Tony, and never corrected them. They were under the assumption that he and Helena were abstinent and chaste because of his old-timey, old-fashioned values, which amused Steve to no end. The others clearly had no grasp of the 40s, which was rife with whirlwind romances between GIs and beautiful dames and plenty of scandalous love affairs. But Steve had no intention of sharing with the others his and Helena’s business. What he and Helena did in their spare time was on a need to know basis, and none of the others needed to know. </p><p>“Maybe. The only question is, how willing are you to find out?” Helena mused and she leaned on her elbow, which rested upon the bar’s top. She playfully grabbed Steve’s drink and sampled some of it. Steve watched her, swallowing thickly when he heard the soft moan of satisfaction slip from her lips. Oh, she was tempting him, and it was working. Steve reached to take the glass back from her hand and finished off the rest of his drink, setting the glass onto the bar. Their eyes met and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. No innuendo, no talking, just them and the rest of the world blurred out. Helena squeezed Steve’s hand, where it rested comfortably on her bare thigh, and when her eyes caught his, he became acutely aware of the proposition within them. Let’s sneak out while we have the chance. </p><p>“You know, I like the sound of that,” Steve whispered into her ear and Helena furtively giggled, glad that her message got through to him and was reciprocated. Helena gave him a wink, hidden from prying eyes behind her vintage Hollywood curls, before gracefully stepping down from the barstool. She adjusted the skirt of her dress and walked through the partygoers; she grinned with anticipation rolling around in her stomach. Steve watched her go and smoothly disappear from the party, wearing a grin of his own. To pass the time and keep from following her too quickly, he toyed with his empty drink glass by running his finger along the rim. Although the idea of Helena waiting for him screamed to chase after her at once, he needed to play it smart and not alert the others to the fact that he wasn’t planning on returning.</p><p>So, Steve forced himself to be patient and wait. He got his opportunity when Tony gathered the crowd’s attention with a shiny new gadget and a topped off drink in his hand. Steve slipped out from the room and into the hallway nearest the elevator. Helena casually leaned against the wall of the abandoned hall and stared out the window overlooking the city in the distance. Seeing Helena distracted by the city that never slept, Steve capitalized on his opportunity to sweep her off her feet. Moving swiftly and silently, Steve marched over to her and whirled her into his arms before promptly pinning her between him and the wall. Helena gasped at the heat and friction, but that was cut off by Steve pressing his lips to hers and blindly holding her hands above her head. The way Steve kissed Helena made her see galaxies explode into life behind her eyes and her knees tremble. Her flirting during the party was merely bluffing on her part and now she was on the receiving end of more than she anticipated.</p><p>“Steve-!” Helena gasped out, her chest heaving for air after Steve’s demanding lips stole whatever she had straight from her lungs. She was dizzy on the sensation. Meeting his eyes, slowly darkening as he greedily took in her body in with a lazy up and down, Helena felt herself subconsciously bracing the wall in anticipation. She pretended to protest her arms pinned above her head and against the wall by Steve’s precise grip. She could easily slip out of his control if she wanted to, but she sure as hell didn’t want to. </p><p>“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour- time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind.” Steve mused huskily and Helena swore that his voice alone made heat pool dangerously between her legs. He knew exactly what buttons to push to set her on edge, didn’t he? </p><p>“I’d be happy to, but I seem to be a little tied up at the moment.” Helena replied, brow coyly arched, and a leading glance directed above her head where her hands were pinned down by Steve. She let out a breathy laugh when Steve teasingly slotted his leg between her thighs—tempting her at the possibility of friction right within her reach, a gratifying release begging for her to chase it. </p><p>“Well, we can’t have that.” Steve released Helena’s hands and not seconds later, Helena closed the gap between their bodies in a searing, brazen kiss. They weren’t even far enough from the party that the prospect of being caught was still quite high, but neither seemed to care all that much. Her arms were around his broad shoulders, tangling her fingers through his hair, and her legs were wrapped around his hips. Carrying her in his arms was no difficulty for Steve as he stabilized her with one arm. Helena panted when they parted for breath and pressed her forehead against Steve’s, not wanting to separate even an inch. </p><p>“My room or yours?” Helena asked Steve, her eyes fluttering open. She sounded thoroughly wrecked already. Steve fought against a smirk, knowing full well he did this to Helena. This woman had him wrapped around her finger and he would do whatever she wanted until the sun rose in the east so long as she cried his name like that. </p><p>“Mine’s closer. I might be a patient man, but I don’t feel like waiting much longer.” Steve remarked and he dragged them into the elevator, hitting the button for the residential floors blindly. When the doors chimed open, Steve stepped inside and closed the door behind them quickly. He brought their lips together, stifling Helena’s moan with great reluctance. He loved hearing her soft, breathy moans, or the way she enunciated his name with desire when she begged for him to touch her. </p><p>Upon the doors chiming open, Steve carried Helena down the dark hallway and to his room, the door automatically sliding open with his handprint along the wall. Helena ducked her head into Steve’s neck and shoulder to avoid hitting her head on the top of the door frame. Steve hit the panel to lock the door behind them before unceremoniously dumping Helena onto the bed. She bounced against the mattress and dark blue comforter that smelled of Steve’s favorite aftershave and a hint of Old Spice, sprawling out enticingly as Steve towered over her. He posted his arms beside her head and drew her into a kiss, slowed down and teasing compared to the impassioned, needy kisses from the hallway but still full of desire. Helena’s back brushed against the sheets and Steve positioned himself between her spread legs, which hooked around his broad torso loosely to provide mobility. </p><p>“Let’s get this off,” Steve decided when he reached out and grabbed the hemline of Helena’s dress between his hands. Helena gave him a stern look and she reached behind her neck to pull down the zipper. </p><p>“I’ll remind you again, Steve. I don’t want another good dress to be ripped to shreds, as hot as the sight of you ripping that dress into halves was.” Helena declared sternly, but pleasure interrupted her by sending a shockwave up her spine at the sensations of Steve’s warm, calloused hands tracing toward her inner thighs. Helena sucked in a breath sharply and her eyes studied Steve’s, moving with renewed urgency after witnessing the lusting glimmer overtaking his eyes. Helena tugged the zipper down her neck, upper back, and up until the middle of her back. She started to arch her hips to lower it the rest of the way, but Steve’s eager hands beat her to it. The zipper, no longer being an issue, gave way for Steve to peel the skin-tight dress from Helena’s body. </p><p>“Oh, Helena,” Steve grinned at the sight of her barely-there undergarments and he carelessly tossed her dress off to the side, not caring where it ended up. His hands roamed advantageously up her thighs while he pressed her into the bed with his lips peppering kisses along her neck. She squirmed when his teeth dragged across her pulse point intentionally, keenly aware that Helena had a bit of a sensitive spot there and focused his attention on that area. Helena bit down on her lip to the point of nearly drawing blood from resisting back a moan. Eventually, she relinquished control over herself and her eyes rolled back as she cried out Steve’s name. </p><p>“Ah- Ah, Steve!” Helena screamed his name when his probing hands pulled her bra away from her body and continued to tease her by using her most sensitive spots. Even the most feather-light touch or his warm breath sent goosebumps scattering across her entire body. She felt like she was on fire.  </p><p>“What I love to hear…” Steve mused when his hands cupped her breasts and his lips trailed lower, dangerously so as he traveled down her navel with no signs of stopping. Helena swallowed thickly when she felt his warm breath brush against her hip and felt her panties jerkily move off her hips; he pulled them down by his teeth. Helena’s willpower clenched and maintained control from absolutely devolving into anarchy. Steve’s hands rocketed down the ridges and slopes of her body and pulled her panties down the remainder of the way, discarding those in the same fashion as her dress. By that point, Helena was teeming with anticipation and knew a precise move or two would make her explode like a ticking time bomb. </p><p>Steve adjusted himself between her legs, moving to where he laid at the end of the bed and his broad shoulders pushed her knees out more. His calloused thumb applied pressure to the hood of her clit, rubbing circles into the sensitive bundle of nerves. His eyes flickered up to watch Helena’s reaction and his lips twitched at a smirk when he noted her heavy-lidded eyes and the blissful, sedated expression on her beautiful face. He, while continuing his ministrations, pressed his lips insistently along the juncture of her hip and delved downward in unhurried, sloppy fashion. He spent a significant portion of time inching his way closer and closer to where Helena wanted his lips to be, the typically stern and responsible Captain playfully toying with her. A surprise flick of a tongue or two caused Helena’s hips to buck, seeking the sensation again, but Steve withheld it—much to her dismay. </p><p>“Steve, I am begging you-” Helena managed before an unexpected, strangled mewl cut her off as Steve, relenting, buried his face deep between her legs. Helena’s head collapsed back into the pillows and her body trembled. She mumbled incoherent nonsense mixed in with his name, spoken in the same revering tone she used for prayer even though it was Steve worshiping Helena at the altar of her body. The stars exploded before her eyes and that was before Steve wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her in place. Helena had no clue what was happening as the world around her blurred from pleasure until her own moan cut through the confusion as her hips involuntarily arched and she came thoroughly undone by Steve’s doing. When Helena metaphorically crashed back down to Earth, the tension from her body—coiled tight like a spring—abated and she felt peace wash over her listless figure. </p><p>“Helena? Are you alright in there, my love?” Steve asked quietly, running his hand along her inner thigh gently while he licked at his lips. Taking one glance at her face, he could see the glassy glaze over her eyes that suggested her mind was elsewhere, but that glassiness started to wear when Helena heard his voice.</p><p>“Steve, I want more…” Helena, regaining her breath enough to speak coherent sentences, mumbled out and Steve chuckled huskily at her demand for more. His girl was insatiable, wasn’t she? But he wouldn’t have Helena any other way.</p><p>“Oh, trust me. We were far from finished.” Steve promised as he discarded his opened shirt to the side and worked on eliminating the form-fitting jeans, which were tighter on him than earlier. With all potential barriers out of the way, Steve pulled Helena onto his lap and she expertly balanced herself on top of him. It was going to be a long while before the others noticed that they went missing from the party, but neither Steve nor Helena cared too much. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>